It's a Wonderful Tamaki
by Tracey4t
Summary: Tamaki is shown what life would be like with out him with the help of an angel. Just a fun short  story in honor of Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"_**Joseph."**_

"_Yes?"_

"_**Do I hear fiddle music?"**_

"_Yes sir, it's her."_

"_**Oh good I thought so. I think it's her time. Please send for her."**_

"_Of course."_

"_You asked for me?"_

"_**Yes Sherrie we did. It's your time, your turn to try and earn your wings finally." **_

"_Oh really, who do I have to help?"_

"_**A young man named Tamaki Suoh."**_

"_Tamaki Suoh, what happened to him?" _

"_**He's questioning his place in this world."**_

"_What, you got to be kidding me!"_

"_**No I'm afraid not. It's up to you to really help him."**_

"_Not a problem."_

"_**I should hope not, come and take a look at the young lad and what happened."**_

* * *

><p>"Everyone I have a wonderful idea!" shouted Tamaki as he walked into the club room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, except for Kyoya who wouldn't look up from his computer.<p>

"What are you up to now Tamaki?" he asked.

"We should have a Christmas Party for our Gussets," said Tamaki.

"Another one?" asked Haruhi looking unsure.

"Don't worry Haruhi we won't let what happen last time happen this time," said Tamaki.

"I should hope not," said Haruhi.

"This party is going to be even better. There's going to be a bigger tree, fancier decorations, brighter lights and so many presents they won't know what to do with them!" said Tamaki.

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" asked Haruhi.

"Huh, what, what do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Never mind," said Haruhi.

"Well then let us all get started!"

"Right Yes sir!" said the twins and Hunny excitedly.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm sure we can have some of your debt reduced for this," said Kyoya.

"Fine I'll come," she mumbled.

"Oh Haruhi you know what might make this party even better?" said Tamaki.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Haruhi.

"If we each brought our own thing to decorate the tree from home, do you have anything you can bring?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm sure I can find something," said Haruhi.

"Good, then Operation Host Club Christmas party is under way."

* * *

><p>"<em>That doest sound so bad." <em>

"_**True, the boy is unusually well known for brining unexpected joy to others."**_

"_So then why is he questing his existents?"_

"_**Watch what happens the day of the party."**_

* * *

><p>Haruhi looked up at the huge tree in the center of the room that was hastily getting decorated.<p>

"How in the world did they even get that in here?" she said to herself.

"Haru-Chan," said Hunny running up behind her and jumping on her, "Hey Haru-Chan did you bring something special to put on the tree?"

"Yeah I did," said Haruhi pulling out her ornament. It was of one tall angel and one small angel.

"I got this on the last Christmas with my mother. It always sort of reminded me of her, even before she died."

"Oh that sounds so sweet," said Hunny. "Want to see mine?" He pulled out a big pink bunny on top of a cake. "Like it? I had it made personally."

"Yeah it's cute. Its fits you perfectly," said Haruhi. Hunny giggled.

"What did you bring Mori?" asked Haruhi. Mori pulled out a long kendo ornament.

"Oh wow look at that. Was it custom made too?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Hey Haruhi check out our ornaments," said Hikaru and Kaoru both running up to her with their ornaments in their hands. Both were of little red foxes with Santa hats. The difference was that Hikaru's tail was pointed to the right while Kaoru's was pointed to the left.

"Wow those are cool," said Haruhi. Then she noticed Kyoya walking up to them.

"So Kyoya, what kind did you get?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya held up a cell phone ornament.

"Where did you get that?" asked Haruhi.

"When my sister heard what we were doing, she got it for me," Kyoya grumbled.

The twins laughed at him.

"Shall we just go ahead and put these up?" said Kyoya as he walked over to the tree and put up his ornament.

The twins, Hunny and Mori all followed suit.

"Come on Haru-Chan, you too!" said Hunny.

"All right, all right," said Haruhi walking up to the tree. She was about to put up her ornament when she asked "Hey where's Tamaki-Sempai?"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," said Kyoya.

"Hey everyone I'm here!" said Tamaki running into the room.

"See?" said Kyoya.

"Hey Haruhi look at this new ornament I got? It looks just like you!" said Tamaki as he ran towards the others and the tree. He was busy focusing on running to the tree he didn't see where he was going and accidentally tripped on a discarded ornament. He immediately started to topple and crashed into the tree causing it to fall right on top of his friends!

All six managed to crawl out of the tree and look up at Tamaki mad!

"Nice going Boss!" said the twins mad, "Looks at what you did to all of our clothes! They all got sap and pine on them now!"

"Wha!" cried Hunny, "The tree hit the cake table!" Everyone turned and saw the table had indeed been smashed to the ground and the cakes all smashed as well.

"Tamaki do you have any idea how much this is going to cost?" said Kyoya, "Not to mention how much work we have to do to get this cleaned up before our guests show up?"

"I'm, I'm sorry," said Tamaki. His friends continued to stare at him mad.

"Haruhi you're not mad at me too are you?" he asked.

Haruhi didn't say anything. She just stared at something in her hand.

"Haruhi?" said Tamaki. Haruhi turned around and everyone could see her two angel ornament was now broken in two.

"This was the one I had from my mother. I got it from the last time I was able to spend Christmas with her! You broke it!" she shouted.

"Ha, Haruhi I'm so sorry," said Tamaki.

"Just get out of here!" said Haruhi, "Just get out before you cause any more trouble. That's all you ever do!"

Tamaki stood there looking extremely hurt.

"Yeah Boss, just get out of here before you cause more trouble!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But...," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki we have worked to do and we don't need you to get in our way!" said Kyoya.

"All, all right," said Tamaki walking out of the ball room. He soon found himself wandering out of the school grounds and away from the academy until he found a lonely bench to sit at alone. He couldn't believe his friends had snapped at him like that. In a weird way, he sort knew they were right. He did cause nothing but trouble for them it seemed. In fact if he were to really look at his life, he really did cause nothing but grief, even to his own parents. Maybe, maybe it would be better if he just got out of their lives all together.

* * *

><p>"<em>So he thinks he's worth nothing because of that?"<em>

"_**Yes Sherrie, think you can help him?"**_

"_Yeah I'll help him."_

"_**Good, please do so."**_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As Tamaki sat on his bench thinking about how much of a burden he was to everyone he knew, he suddenly thought he heard what sounded like a fiddle playing. He looked across from him and saw what looked like an elderly woman sitting by herself on another bench playing a bluegrass song. She looked over at Tamaki.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Uh yeah you sure do seem to play a mean bluegrass," said Tamaki.

"Oh thank you," said the woman, "So what's a hansom boy like you doing all out here alone?"

"I uh, kind of got kicked out of my own party by my friends. I may have messed things up, just like I have done my entire life," said Tamaki.

"Oh I doubt you've messed up everything in your life," said the woman.

"Oh believe me I have Miss uh…," said Tamaki.

"Sherrie," she said.

"Miss Sherrie believe me, my very existents have been nothing but a burden to everyone," said Tamaki. Sherrie stopped playing and lowered her fiddle.

"You really believe that?" she asked, "Because I don't!"

"Sure," said Tamaki.

"No I'm serious, I really don't," said Sherrie as she got up and walked over to Tamaki, "Know why?"

"No why?" asked Tamaki.

"Because I'm your guardian angle and I've been sent here to help you," said Sherrie.

"You're my angle?" said Tamaki looking the woman over, "But how, you don't have any wings."

"I'm working on it," said Sherrie. "And one of the things I have to do is help you in order to get them. Until then all I've got is my fiddle. I use to play a real mean one when I was still alive," said Sherrie.

Suddenly the two heard a bell ringing as someone walked out of a nearby store.

"Ah see there you go, someone just got their wings," said Sherrie.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I can't help you there. I can't help anyone. I'm useless, useless to my friends, useless to my family everyone. The whole world would almost be better off if I didn't even exist, if I had never been born!" said Tamaki.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Sherrie.

"Yes, Yes I Do!" said Tamaki.

"Hmm, all right then," said Sherrie as went and plucked at her violin strings. A huge gust of wind rose up around them.

"What was that?" asked Tamaki.

"Your wish, you get to see what life would have like had you not been born," said Sherrie.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"You're about to see what life wouldn't have been like had you not been born," said Sherrie.

Tamaki looked at her confused.

"You're kind of scaring me. So I'm sorry I should really get back to school. The party will be starting soon," said Tamaki as he stood up and walked away.

"Suite yourself," said Sherrie as she got up and followed after him.

They hadn't gone far when Tamaki happened to see what looked like Hikaru and Kaoru walking out of a building both holding hands and not looking at anyone else as they walked.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here? Getting some new clothes for the party?" asked Tamaki. Both twins looked at him confused.

"Do we know you?" they both asked.

"Oh ha, ha, ha you two are real funny," said Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other confused and then walked past Tamaki they way he had come.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, wait where are you going? The school's that way," said Tamaki walking after them followed by Sherrie.

Both continued to ignore him.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come on. You're not still mad at me are you?" asked Tamaki.

"We don't even know who you are," said Hikaru.

"Yeah so stop bothering us," said Kaoru.

"What, oh come on I'm not that stupid," said Tamaki.

"Obviously you are otherwise you'd stop following us," said the twins as they got into their car and drove off.

Tamaki stood on the sidewalk confused.

"What was that all about? They were acting like they did back in Jr. High before we met," he said.

"That's because you weren't there. You never met them and helped them to come out of their shell," said Sherrie suddenly standing next to him.

"What, what are you talking about? How could you they not know who I am?" asked Tamaki.

"I told you, this is what life would have been like had you not been born," said Sherrie.

Tamaki looked at her confused and suspicious.

"Who are you? What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I told you I'm an angel," said Sherrie.

"Yeah right, I'm going to find Kyoya. I'm sure he'll know who or what you are," said Tamaki walking off again.

"Go ahead, he's not going to know you either," said Sherrie.

"What are you talking about? Kyoya and I have known each other ever since I first came to Japan!" said Tamaki running off back to the school. As he ran, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey Watch Where You're Going!" he shouted at Tamaki. Tamaki froze.

"Bossa Nova?" he said.

"That's not my name!" snapped Ritsu.

"Come on young lord," said one of his men, "We uh have some business to attend to."

"Shut-up, I go where I want to go when I want to got it!" snapped Ritsu punching the man down to the ground.

"Bossa Nova," said Tamaki timidly.

"That's not my name!" Ritsu snapped at him again, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Don't you recognize me?" asked Tamaki.

"Unless you owe me money no!" said Ritsu shoving Tamaki over and walking off.

"That didn't seem like Bossa Nova at all," said Tamaki.

"That's because you weren't there to help make the host club and then help Bossa Nova," said Sherrie.

"What are you still doing here? What are you?" asked Tamaki.

"I told you I'm your guardian angel," said Sherrie.

"No, no you're not. You did something weird to me and now I'm going to go find Kyoya and he'll tell me what's going on!" said Tamaki as he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Tamaki ran and ran until he finally came back to the school, or what he thought was the school.

It was all dark and boarded up like it had been abandon for years.

"What, what happened to the school?" he said confused. He looked around and saw someone walk past.

"Hey, hey what happened to the school?" he asked.

"That old place? "said the passer by in an eerie voice.

"Nekozawa?" said Tamaki.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Nekozawa.

"We, we go to school together, here," said Tamaki.

"No we don't. No ones gone to that school in years. It folded up

"It folded up? That's impossible; this is one of the greatest schools in the world. I should know my father's the chairman!" said Tamaki.

"Your father, you mean Yuzuru Suoh? Yeah right, he doesn't have any kids. That's one of the reasons the school closed down. He got so depressed about not having a kid with his wife he closed it down," said Nekozawa.

"But we go here. I helped you with your sister remember?" said Tamaki.

"My sister, what do you know about my sister? I haven't seen my sister in almost a year. She couldn't stand being around me so much she was sent to live in Hawaii, in one of the sunniest places on earth! I may never see her again! Now leave me alone!" said Nekozawa before walking away mad.

"But I, I," Tamaki spattered. He looked around confused.

"What was that all about my father closing this school?"

"You're father never went to France and met your mother and had you," said Sherrie walking up behind him. "So he stayed with his wife and never had any children and remained miserable. So miserable he closed off the school."

"But, but that's not true. He wouldn't do that," said Tamaki.

"But it is," said Sherrie.

"Well then if that's the case then what happened to my mother?" asked Tamaki.

"She's dead," said Sherrie.

"What do you mean dead?" asked Tamaki.

"If your parents never met and had you, then there was no reason for your grandmother to support her when she got sick and so she died," said Sherrie.

"Okay now you're just talking nonsense's," said Tamaki, "I got to find Kyoya."

He hurried off back towards the city. He wasn't sure how long he had been running when he suddenly saw what looked like Kyoya walking out of a building followed by a hysterical woman.

"Mr. Ohtori pleases, this clinic is the only place some of these people can go!" she said.

"I'm sorry but it's just not making good business so I'm afraid it has to be shut down," said Kyoya. The poor woman ran off crying.

"Kyoya, Kyoya why did you do that for?" asked Tamaki running up to him.

"Who are you?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh come on Kyoya you got to know me," said Tamaki.

"Did I close down your business?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, it's me your friend," said Tamaki.

"I have no time for friends, I'm much too busy. Now if you'll excuse me," said Kyoya.

"But Kyoya," said Tamaki.

"Sir you come closer to me I will summon my police force!" snapped Kyoya going into his shadow king mode.

"But Kyoya," said Tamaki. Kyoya snapped his fingers. Tamaki looked around as police started to surround him. He took off running.

"This isn't happing, this isn't happing!" he said as he ran.

"Oh but it is," he heard Sherrie call out.

He stopped when he saw her standing a few feet away from him with her fiddle.

"What are you up to? What are you doing?" asked Tamaki.

"I told you, I'm showing you what life would have been life if you hadn't been born," said Sherrie.

"Well stop it. I don't like it anymore!" said Tamaki.

"Tonight at 11, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and his accomplish Takashi Morinozuka is scheduled for sentencing," said a voice coming from a TV in a store window.

"Huh?" said Tamaki turning and looking at it. There he could see Hunny and Mori being lead away in hand cuffs.

"What the?" asked Tamaki.

"We will also hear from surviving victims of the massive attack the young Haninozuka imposed over surpassed rage," said the reporter.

"What?" said Tamaki.

"You weren't there to stop Hunny from fighting his true inner self to the point the snapped and use his strength to it's full effect and destroyed a whole neighborhood and killed many," said Sherrie, "So both he and Mori are going to jail for it."

"Why Mori as well?" asked Tamaki.

"Because he fought off the police when they tried to arrest Hunny, killing some of them as well," said Sherrie.

"I don't believe this! This can't be happing this just can't be!" said Tamaki.

"Well it is," said Sherrie.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," said Tamaki.

"Not even enough to see what happened to one more person?" asked Sherrie.

"Who?" asked Tamaki.

"Who else, the one person who matters the most to you," said Sherrie.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki, "Where is she?"

"I'll tell you where she's not, at Ouran studying to be a lawyer," said Sherrie.

"Well then where is she?" asked Tamaki.

"I'll show you," said Sherrie.

They soon found themselves outside a sleazy bar.

"She's in here?" asked Tamaki as he walked in. He saw Haruhi watering at several different tables, often getting her butt sapped or pinched by the low life customers.

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted running up to her.

"Get away from me!" she snapped moving away.

"But Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"I said stay away, I have rights to," said Haruhi as she walked towards the bar.

"Hey Haruhi looking for a good time," said a man grabbing her.

"Let go of her!" said Tamaki pulling him off of her.

"Who asked you buddy?" asked the man punching him. He then turned and grabbed Haruhi again.

"I said let her go!" said Tamaki as he punched the man again.

"Oh you're going to pay for that," said the man grabbing Tamaki and throwing him on the bar. Tamaki managed to shove the men off and grabbed Haruhi, running with her out of the bar.

"Let me go, please!" she pleaded.

"But Haruhi I'm only here to help you!" said Tamaki.

"Let go, someone help!" shouted Haruhi. Tamaki let go as he saw several people walking towards him. He took off running away.

"Sherrie, Sherrie help me!" he cried out as he ran. "I'm sorry I said I whished I didn't want to be born. I take it back. I want to live again, I want to live!"


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Help, help me!" shouted Tamaki.

"Tama-Chan, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" said Tamaki as he paused. He looked and saw he was outside of Ouran again the way it was before, all lit up and being in used. He then looked over and saw a van that had a lot of people brining out bunches of new cakes. Hunny and Mori were standing near it.

"Hunny, you're not in jail?" said Tamaki.

Hunny looked confused.

"I was supposed to be in jail?" he said.

"But I saw you on the news. You were going to jail for destroying a whole neighborhood," said Tamaki.

"I never did anything like that," said Hunny, "I'm usually too busy eating cake."

"You like cake?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Hunny.

"You like cake!" said Tamaki hugging Hunny tight.

"Tama-Chan, are you all right?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, yes I am!" said Tamaki. He looked over to Mori.

"Mori its good not see you in jail either!" he said hugging Mori as well.

"Hmm?" said Mori confused.

"This is so great!" said Tamaki as he ran off back to the school.

"Is something wrong with him?" asked Hunny. Mori shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we were a bit hard on the boss earlier?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"Well we did have a tree fall on us so our tempers probably did get a little heated. We'll apologies to him when he gets back," said Kyoya as the tree got put back up and the room was quckily got back together.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Kaoru. Just then the doors burst opened and in ran Tamaki.

"Hey Boss you're back," said Kaoru.

"Good news we decided to forgive you if you let drop a tree on you," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" said Tamaki running over and hugging them. Both looked over Tamaki's shoulders at each other confused. "You can drop a tree on me any day!"

"What did you just say?" asked Hikaru.

"You two are wonderful!" said Tamaki.

"Boss, did you not just hear what Hikaru said?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes I did, and like I said you two can go right ahead!" said Tamaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes!" said Tamaki. Then he turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" he said running over to him.

"Tamaki, if you hug me I'll…," said Kyoya.

"You'll go into your shadow king mode!" said Tamaki hugging Kyoya anyway, "That's just fine with me! As long as you're you and you know me as your friend!"

"You won't be for long if you don't let go," said Kyoya.

"Oh Kyoya you're wonderful!" said Tamaki.

"Boss, are you okay?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm great, I'm great," said Tamaki.

"Sempi your back," said Haruhi walking back into the room.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"Listen I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I was just mad about the tree and my ornament. I was actually able to glue it back together. It looks as good as new," said Haruhi.

"That's wonderful, that's just wonderful!" said Tamaki running at her and hugging her tight.

"Tamaki, come on, please your suffocating," said Haruhi.

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki letting her go. Then he looked up and realized he and Haruhi were under the mistletoe.

"Oh look at that," said Haruhi before looking back at Tamaki. Tamaki smiled at her.

"Oh all right," she said as she leaned up and kissed him. Suddenly a small pine tree came down on to Tamaki's head.

"Timber!" shouted the twins.

"Oh very funny you two!" said Tamaki running after them. He stopped when he happened to notice a violin case under the tree. On it was a tag that said, _To Tamaki From Sherrie, Never forget every life counts no matter what."_

"Who's that from Sempi?" asked Haruhi walking up behind him.

"Someone very special," said Tamaki with a smile. Then he heard a bell ringing.

"Guess someone got their wings," said Kaoru putting up a bell ornament.

"Like in that old Christmas movie?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah that's right," said Hikaru.

'Yeah,' thought Tamaki, 'that's right. Thanks Sherrie'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The name of this angle is actually in <strong>**honor of my grandma who sadly passed away early this year and this is going to be our first Christmas without her. She was a really good fiddle player and was all around a very good person. **


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE, TRACY4T HERE**

**I have been on fanfic for a while now and it's been an amazing journey. Mostly thanks to you, the readers who have taken the time to read my work, enjoy it and even help me make it better. **

**Recently I actually got 600 likes as an author here. I feel really honored that so many of you like me, thank you so much. **

**In honor of this and to really say thank you for all you've done, I've decided to do 6 one shots of the hosts and a OC, and I'm going to make the OC come from six of you, the readers. If you want me to put you in a story with a host or you have an OC you'd like to see paired up with a host, please PM me. It'll be first come first serve but don't worry about worries about not getting the host you like. I will pair you with any host you want, even if I wind up doing 6 Tamaki stories or six Kyoya stories. Lol**

**Thank you again for all the likes. I sincerely appreciate it all. And even if no one response to this, it's still great to know I have so many of you supporting me here.**

**Sincerely, TRACY4T :)**


End file.
